Slade Family:Chapter 1
by Jaq'uelle Jai'Lo Reighndrop S
Summary: THE SLADE FAMILY JUST MOVED INTO A TWO STORY MANSION IN TOKYO,JAPAN! AND THERE NEIGHBORS FIND THEM SUSPICIOUS BECAUSE OF THERE LOOKS!


Jaq'uelleJai'LoReighndrop12:Naruto,Pein,Konan,Hidan are siblings and Minato and Kushina ARE THEY PARENTS and there last name is **SLADE**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE LAST NAME THEN GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY!!! Oh Yea Hidan's calm in the story.**

* * *

A Black Cadillac Escalade pulled up into a 2-Story Mansion It had Huge Master Bedroom/His/Her Master Bathroom,4 Huge Bedrooms/4 Huge Bathrooms,Family Room,Library Room,Two-Offices,Theatre Room,Pool/Pond,Huge Backyard,Game Room,Everything.

A Tall Tennaged Boy with Medium-Length Spiky Orange and Rinnegan eyes with bore six piercings,a metal bar through each ear,three studs the side of its upper nose,and one spike stud on each end of the bottom had on Orange Shirt with Black Flames on it,Black Shorts,Orange Hightops,Black wristbands,He had a IPhone 3GS 32GS In his also has some Tattoos on His Chest.

Name:Nagato "Damion" Slade

Gender:Male

Age:18 yrs old

Hair:Orange

Eyes:Rinnegan

Height:5'10

Eldest Son Of the Slade Family

* * *

Another Tall Teenaged Boy came out of the Cadillac he had Medium Length Silver Hair Slicked Back,Distinctive Pinkish Purple had on Black shirt with a Skull On It,White Shorts with Skulls on it,Black Converse HighTops,White wristbands,He had a necklace with a Religion Sign On also had a IPhone 3GS 32GS,He looked like he just finished taking a had some kind of Dragons on his Arms.

Name:Hidan "D'Angelo" Slade

Gender:Male

Age:17 yrs old

Hair:Silver

Eyes:Distinctive Pinkish Purple

Height:5'9

Second Eldest Of The Slade Family

* * *

A Teenaged Girl stepped out of the Cadillac Had Long Ankle-Length Blue Hair,with a small lip piercing,Short Dark Blue Shirt,White Pants,Dark Blue Converse Hight Tops,She had on White and Dark Brown Bangles on her wrists,She had a White Flower In her Hair,She had a Apple LapTop in her Right Hand and a Blackberry in her Left she had A ButterFly Tattoo on her Mid-Back.

Name:Konan "Winter" Slade

Gender:Female

Age:15 yrs old

Hair:Blue

HairStyle:A Curly Bang In The Front the rest of her hair Is Curly.

Eyes:Blue

Height:5'6

Third Eldest Of The Slade Family

* * *

A Pre-Teenaged Boy stepped out of the had Medium-Length Spiky Blonde Hair,Black Hoodie Jacket with a Black Under Shirt On,Black Baggy Pants On,Black Jordans,Silver Watch on his Right Hand,Silver Chain,Black Fingerless Gloves,On the Back Of His Jacket was a Naked Stripper on a Stripping Pole,He had PSP In his hands look like he was playing a game or something.

Name:Naruto "Xzavier" Slade

Gender:Male

Age:12 yrs old

Hair:Blonde

Eyes:Blue

Height:5'3

Youngest Child Of The Slade Family

* * *

The Whole Neighborhood was looking at them,Some of them were whispering,Some had terrfied faces on there faces,Some even had Angry Faces.

The Passenger Door Opened and a Tall Man stepped out of the had Shoulder-Length Golden Hair,White Collar Shirt that showed a little bit of his chest,Dark Blue Jeans,White Jordans with Designs on It,Silver Watch

Name:Minato "Flash" Slade

Gender:Male

Age:

Hair:Gold

Eyes:Blue

Height:6'1

Father Of The Slade Family,Owns 5 Buisness Companies.

* * *

A Woman with Humongous Breast stepped out of the Cadillac,She had Long Leg-Length Red Plum,Rinnegan Eyes,Her Short Long-Sleeved Dark Red Shirt looked like It was Gonna Pop Open Any Minute Now,Short Dark Red Shorts,Dark Red Boots that passed her Knees,Silver Diamond Necklace,Silver Bracelet,Her Belly Button was Pierced,One of her Breast was tattooed and had the word "DIAMMOND CRYSTAL" written in had Big-Wide Hips,She also had a Tattoo on her Leg Thigh with the Word "Slade Family" in Cursive,She also had a Tattoo on her foot it was Black Red.

Name:Kushina "

Gender:Female

Age:

Hair:Red Plum

HairStyle:High-Ponytail

Eyes:Rinnegan

Height:5'9

Mother Of The Slade Family,Owns 4 Fashion Companies.

* * *

Minato:All Right Guys This oUR New Home!

Kushina:It's Beautiful Minato!

Minato:Right Kids!?

Hidan:Yeah {Yawns}

Nagato:I Guess...

Konan:Wow!

Naruto:It's So Huge!

The Whole Neighborhood was looking at Nagato's because of his Piercings,Orange Hair and Rinnegan Eyes.

Hidan's Silver Hair and Distinctive Pinkish Purple Eyes.

Konan's Blue Hair

Naruto's Naked Stripper on his Jacket.

Minato's Gold Hair

Kushina's Wide Hips,Humongous Breast,Rinnegan Eyes.

Neighbor:Those Must Be The New Neighbors...

Neighbor:Really?

Hidan:Hm?

{Hidan had eyes staring at him}

{Hidan turned his head around}

Neighbor:Huh?

Hidan:{Weirdos}

{Turns head back around}

Minato:All Right,Let's Go Inside!

Kushina:Come On Kids!

{Kids follow and go into there NEW 2-STORY MANSION.}

**CHAPTER TWO COMING UP!!!!!! I'M GOING TO START ON IT TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**U DON'T LIKE THEN WHATEVER!!!!**

**Hidan:WHY DOD U HAVE TO MAKE ME CALM!!!!!!??**

**Kushina:QUIET HIDAN!!!**

**Hidan:Yes mommy...**

**Jaq'uelleJai'Lo Reighndrop 12:REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
